


Scenes From a Dockside Bar

by Meriwyn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020, Trigger Warning - talk of emotional/psychological abuse, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriwyn/pseuds/Meriwyn
Summary: A love story based on the catalog of Billy Joel's songs.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 60
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeaslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/gifts).



> This is the fic for @maybeaslytherin (slytherinoftarth on tumblr). The prompt was the Billy Joel song "She's Always a Woman to Me". Well, I decided to take it one step further and add a WHOLE bunch of Billy Joel references. See if you can spot them! I hope you enjoy your fic Slytherin Lady! Hehe.

_Captain Jack’s_ wasn’t exactly a dive. It wasn’t exactly posh either. It was the kind of place that regular everyday people went to unwind in peace, with good music and good company. There were no pretentious rich folk trying to impress each other with how much they were worth, or how well their stocks had done that day.

It was the type of place Jaime Lannister loved. While he spent his days as the golden boy vice president of Lannister Corporation, working for his father, he preferred to spend his evenings among ordinary people, blending in and disappearing. In truth, the executive corporate life wasn’t for him, but it was expected of him to follow in the family footsteps, so he put on a brave face every day and went into the office and performed as was expected of him. He saw it as simply biding his time until he could officially take over and run things the way he wanted to, Tywin Lannister’s old school ways be damned.

Looking around at the bar’s clients laughing, drinking, sharing stories about their day…Jaime smiled.

_This is how life should be. Life shouldn’t about the bottom line and how much you can make at the expense of everyone else. It should be about friends, experiences…love._

“Davos, my friend,” Jaime called over to the owner and bartender of _Captain Jack's._ “Hit me again, will ya?”

The man called Davos grabbed Jaime’s favorite whisky off the shelf as he walked over to fulfill the request. Davos was a kind old gruff of a man. He had worked in shipping for most of his life and now ran a private fishing expedition company by day, but his real baby was his bar.

“Boy, when are you going to get yourself a woman to make an honest man out of you so you don’t have to spend your evenings with me all the time?” Davos teased Jaime.

Jaime laughed and pushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his eyes. “Come on, Davos, you know I love spending time with you.”

“Pfft,” Davos made a noise. “You and I both know you shouldn’t be wasting your money and your ridiculously good looks on me.”

Jaime took a sip from his whisky and looked up at Davos from beneath a flop of hair that had fallen across his forehead again. It was true, Jaime was insanely handsome, with golden waves of hair that were longer on top than underneath, giving him an almost irresistible boyish quality. His eyes were a soothing shade of green that immediately either put people at ease or made them want to shed their clothes and do whatever he asked of them. Throw in his smile and it was definitely all over.

“Son, there is no way you can be that oblivious to the way women throw themselves at you,” Davos continued, now in the process of mixing up a couple of tonics and gin for a couple in a corner booth.

Jaime swirled his drink. “I don’t know, they’re all the same,” he muttered. “And they all want the same thing…money, prestige, power. None of them are genuine,” he took another sip. “I’ve been down that road enough. It’s better to be alone than to constantly be wondering if they’re robbing you blind.”

Davos stood there for a moment with his hands on the bar, after having handed off the drinks to his server. He then smirked and shook his head.

“Mark my words, son, she’s out there. Someone is out there that will love you for you, and not what you have.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not holding my breath,” Jaime chuckled. “Been down that road too many times, my friend, with my father always shoving rich businessmen’s daughters my way. Hell, he practically sold my sister off to Senator Baratheon for the political connections. Mind you, she wasn’t entirely averse to the idea as it would cement her position as one of the top power socialites in the country. She has her three children, her riches, and her social circles, but she drinks a lot and I can tell she isn’t remotely happy.”

“Cersei wanted that life and you know it,” Davos muttered. Jaime swallowed a mouthful of whisky and nodded, putting his glass back down.

“I know, but my father was just as invested in her getting that life.”

“And Tyrion?”

Jaime barked out a laugh. “Are you kidding? The family wild child?” Jaime shook his head. “Nah, he wants nothing to do with the family business.”

The server suddenly appeared at the bar. “I need a bottle of red and a bottle of white.”

“Hey, Gilly,” Jaime smiled at her. “How’s Sam and the kids?”

“Doing fine, Sam is busy with med school, but he’s in his last year finally,” she sat down on the stool next to Jaime’s and took a few moments to rest while Davos went to fetch the wine she needed. “I’ll tell you, I’ll be happy when I can stop working these crazy hours.”

“You’re not leaving me, girl,” Davos chuckled, reappearing holding two bottles. Setting them on the counter, he grabbed four wine glasses and put them on Gilly’s tray. “You’re the best server I’ve got.”

Gilly rolled her eyes. “I’m the _only_ server you’ve got.” And she was off again, keeping the customers well-watered.

Jaime and Davos shared a laugh before Jaime stood up.

“I think it’s time for a little music,” he smiled.

“Have at it,” Davos gestured towards the vintage juke box over in one corner of the bar. Davos loved old stuff, and the juke box was one of his prized possessions. It still played vinyl records from all decades and all of the lights in it still worked.

Jaime stood scanning through the song selections, already knowing what he wanted. Upon finding it, he dropped in his coins and hit the corresponding letter and number for his song. He watched as the small 45 record was placed on the turntable and the needle came down…and the beginning strains of “She’s Always a Woman to Me” began to play.

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes,  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies,  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see,  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me._

Jaime smiled and closed his eyes, humming along with what was one of his all-time favorite songs.

_She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you,  
She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you,  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free,  
Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

Satisfied, Jaime walked back over the bar to retake his seat. Just as he was about to take another sip of his whisky, the door to the bar suddenly flew open and in stormed the tallest woman Jaime had ever seen. The soft waves of her white blonde hair bouncing as she strode in and walked to the far end of the bar. She had legs for days and a perfect curve to her hips. Her arms were well-toned but she had gentle-looking hands.

And her eyes…

 _How did I notice all that in thirty seconds?_ Jaime sat there, stunned. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

_She’s magnificent._

She sat down on the stool at the far end and threw her purse on the bar, her face a picture somewhere between anger and vulnerability.

“Excuse me,” Davos whispered, and walked over the woman. “Hey, Bree, you doing alright? Another bad day?”

Jaime tried not to eavesdrop, but he was utterly fascinated.

The woman Davos had called “Bree” nodded and Jaime could see tears forming in her eyes. He tilted his head like a dog trying to understand someone, watching her. He had no idea who she was but his heart broke seeing her so distraught.

That was until she stopped and looked around, her face turning more to anger than sadness. Slowly standing up, she walked over to the jukebox…and punched it. This caused the record to skip and the needle slipped off the record and the music stopped.

“A very bad day, it seems,” Davos commented.

"Bree" walked over and sat back down. Jaime suddenly snapped out of his reverie.

“Hey,” he said. “That was my song, I put that on.” He said it softly, but it obviously irked the woman.

She looked over at him and slowly reached into her purse without taking her eyes off him. Pulling out her wallet, she took out a handful of coins and slid them across the bar to Jaime. Her voice was quiet as well, as she said through gritted teeth...

“Pick something else.”


	2. And So it Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek into Brienne's state of mind...

Brienne Tarth tossed and turned in her bed, the scene from earlier that night playing over and over in her mind.

_How could I have done that? I must have looked like an absolute fool…and a giant weird one at that. And that man…by the gods I’ve never seen anyone so handsome…of course I would make an idiot out of myself in front of someone like that._

She put her pillow over her face and screamed into it.

Thankfully no damage came to Davos’ jukebox. That would have been unforgivable.

_Ugh, poor Davos. I made such a scene._

_“Pick something else.”_

The man had stared at her, dumbstruck, after she uttered those words. She had immediately regretted saying it at the time, but that song…that _damn_ song. The whole situation had been mortifying, even more so because of that beautiful man.

Brienne had never seen anyone like him before. It was like he had been chiseled out of marble by the gods. His smile had turned her insides to jelly in an instant. His eyes had rendered her practically speechless…the way he had looked at her.

_No, there’s no way someone like him would look at someone like you the way that he did._

She vaguely remembered Davos trying to speak to her, asking her if she was alright, if she needed to talk. But she had been so embarrassed that she merely fled…grabbed her purse and ran right back out the door, the stranger’s face burned into her mind, causing her to feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Brienne sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. Putting her feet on the floor, she leaned her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands.

And then the voice came. _Hyle's_ voice.

_Stupid. You’re so stupid._

“No, no I’m not.”

_You lie. You’re a woman, they all lie._

“I do not. I am honorable.”

_Look at you. You’re lucky you have me. No one else would want you._

Brienne got up and ran to her bathroom. Slamming the faucet on, she cupped her hands under the cold water, leaning down to splash it on her face and neck. Looking up at herself in the mirror, she watched as the water ran down her face and neck.

“Slow down, you crazy child. You are not worthless,” she whispered to her reflection. “You are worthy of love. You are a good person.”

She spread her hands on the sink and leaned over it, closing her eyes until her heart rate and breathing began to settle.

“Okay…you’re okay,” she whispered to herself again. “He can’t hurt you anymore. He means nothing. He _is_ nothing.”

She took a deep breath and sighed.

“And so it goes.”

She dried off her face and made her way back to bed, once again sliding under the cool sheets. Rolling over onto her stomach, she looked out her window, overlooking the city of King’s Landing. She loved her apartment. She had decorated and arranged everything the way she wanted it, at long last having control over her own space. Living with him she had never been allowed to be herself or take pleasure in her knick-knacks or her own furniture.

But now…now it was all hers. And she reveled in it. Here she was happy. Here she had control.

Looking out over the city, Brienne watched the twinkling lights and listened to the cars and buses driving down below on the street. She was at peace again. At peace except for that damned handsome face that wouldn’t seem to leave her head.

Rolling over onto her back again, she stared at the ceiling, searching for answers. She knew she had made a mess of things and she knew what she had to do.

“I have to apologize. Both to Davos and to him,” she said aloud, as if seeking reassurance.

She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 3:17 am.

_Thank goodness it’s Saturday._

After her anxious brain went over everything a few more times, Brienne made up her mind.

She would go back to _Captain Jack’s_ tomorrow night and apologize.

And hope that the stranger would be there.


	3. Don't Ask Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes back to _Captain Jack's_ in hopes of seeing a certain someone.

Jaime pulled up to _Captain Jack’s_ and parked his car in the small parking lot adjacent to the bar. Turning the car off, he sat for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. The mysterious woman from last night had not left his mind since she’d run out of the bar, her white-blonde hair waving behind her as she fled.

He wasn’t sure what he expected tonight. Would she come back? Davos obviously knew her, he called her “Bree” and asked if she was having a bad night. Had she done this before? Jaime was fascinated, and if he was honest with himself, a bit obsessed with last night’s goings-on. He had to know who she was…she was entrancing to him.

Checking his hair in the rearview mirror, he then got out of the car and headed for the entrance. It was noisy in the bar tonight, there was a live band playing, as was usual on a Saturday night. There were more people here than last night as well, and Jaime had to weave his way through them in order to get to the bar.

He looked at each face he passed, trying to see if the woman was here. Upon reaching the bar, he waved hello to Davos, who had an assistant bartender with him tonight since it was so busy. Gilly was currently shouting an order to the younger man.

Davos finally saw him and waved him over to the far end of the bar where Gilly and the other server that worked the weekends picked up their drinks.

“Good crowd tonight!” Jaime shouted over the noise. “New band?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d give them a try,” Davos answered. “They call themselves Miami 2017,” he shrugged. “I’m not up on what the young people like, but the crowd seems to like them.”

Jaime looked over to where people where dancing and watching the band on the corner stage.

“Yeah, they’re pretty good,” Jaime noted.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Davos suddenly produced a drink Jaime hadn’t ordered. “I’ve been instructed to give you this when you arrived.”

Jaime looked down at the glass of whisky and drew his brows together in confusion.

“Instructed?”

Davos looked over Jaime’s shoulder and made a motion with his head. Jaime turned his head to follow Davos’ line of vision…and that’s when he saw her.

Sitting in a corner booth, away from the rest of the crowd, sat the woman he had hoped to see. She smiled shyly and raised her drink to him in a salute. Jaime turned back to Davos.

“Thank you. Thank you very much,” he grinned and picked up his drink, turning to make his way over to the booth. Picking his way through more people, he slowly made his way over to the corner booth, his excitement rising with each step he took. He finally stood in front of her, looking down at her and giving her his best lazy smile.

“Is this seat taken?”

The woman blushed and gestured towards the opposite side of the booth. “Please, join me.”

The way she blushed only made Jaime more intrigued. Exactly how far down did that blush go?

“Thank you for the drink,” Jaime said, sliding himself into the booth.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night,” the woman said. “You didn’t deserve to be the recipient of my wrath.”

Jaime smiled at her, making her blush again. “Well, just so you know, I don’t make a habit of accepting drinks _or_ apologies from ladies whose names I don’t know.”

The woman let out a small giggle. “Oh, forgive me,” she extended her hand across the table. “Brienne Tarth.”

Jaime lazily took her hand and in a move that surprised her, brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“Jaime Lannister.”

Brienne’s eyes went wide. “Lannister? Of _the_ Lannisters?”

Jaime looked confused. “I…guess?”

“Your family is one of our largest donators at the museum,” Brienne said excitedly, leaning forward a bit over the table. Jaime caught the motion and slowly leaned forward himself. "I'm the head curator there," Brienne continued.

“Well, then, I shall have to visit the museum more often it seems,” Jaime sat back against the seat. “Maybe you can show me around sometime?”

Brienne blushed again and looked down at her drink, trying to hide her smile. Jaime found it endearing. She looked up at him again.

“I’d be honored.”

Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off her. Smiling again, he took another sip of his drink.

“It’s a date.”

“So, does this mean you accept my apology?” Brienne asked, fixing him with a blue stare.

Jaime scrunched up his face in thought. “Hmm, I’ll consider it.”

Brienne gave him a playful scowl.

Jaime leaned forward again and laced his fingers together on the table.

“So, why the intense hatred for that song, anyway?”

Brienne’s face fell and she looked down again. After a few moments she spoke quietly.

“Don’t ask me why,” she answered Jaime. Looking up at him again, she noted his innocent stare. She reached out and tentatively touched his hand. “At least not now,” she gave him a half-smile, attempting to break the tension. “I promise I’ll tell you someday. Let's just leave tonight for apologies and getting acquainted.”

Jaime closed his hand over hers, feeling her tense up at his touch.

“So, does that mean there will be more times?” He winked at her.

Brienne blushed yet again, causing Jaime to smile. Shifting in her seat, she didn’t withdraw her hand.

“I think that would be nice, yes.”

“So do I,” Jaime whispered back. He raised his glass. "To more times."

Brienne raised her glass back and they both took a sip from their drinks. They stared at each other for a few moments before Gilly appeared at their table.

“How are you two doing? Can I get you anything else?”

Brienne was the first one to break the connection. Looking up at Gilly, she smiled and took a few breaths to calm her fluttering heart.

“Oh! Hello, Gilly. Um, yes, please,” she looked at Jaime. “Would you like another drink?”

The corner of Jaime’s mouth turned upwards in a smirk. “Sure, I’d love another one, but this round is on me.”

Brienne’s hand shot out to keep Jaime from reaching for his wallet. “No way, tonight is all on me…you can get it next time.”

“Oh? Does this mean there will be more times?” Jaime teased her.

Brienne held back a giggle and looked up at Gilly.

“Another round, please.”


	4. Big Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gets a surprise at work.

Monday morning, Brienne sat in her office at the museum, trying her best to concentrate on work. The reality was, all she could conjure up in her mind was Jaime’s ridiculously handsome face. The way he had kept smiling and teasing her at the bar…it thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

_Jaime Lannister spent the evening with me…ME! And he had a good time and wants to spend more time together._

Brienne had thought of practically nothing else the entire weekend. She had had her usual arguments with Hyle’s voice and her own reflection in the mirror, but even those were waylaid somewhat when Jaime called her on Sunday just to reiterate how nice a time he had had with her and that he couldn’t wait to see her again. Brienne had gone to bed last night with a smile on her face.

A knock on her office door woke her from her daydreaming. Brienne looked up to see her assistant standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hello, Pod, what’s up?”

“They’ve arrived!” Podrick Payne said excitedly. Pod was fresh out of university, having majored in art history and archaeology. He knew from the moment he started school that he wanted to work in a museum or out in the field somehow. He had interned with Brienne during his senior year, and they had gotten along so well that she hired him right after his graduation. She and Pod had been a perfectly working duo ever since.

Brienne jumped up from her desk. “They’re here?” She ran around the desk towards the door, pulling him along after her. “Come on, let’s go uncrate them!”

They walked excitedly down the corridors, muttering to each other about what the new pieces would be like. Brienne’s latest task had been getting ready for a new exhibit that would be opening up on Saturday night. Even though she had opened many exhibits in her time, she was particularly excited about this one.

Brienne and Pod entered the curtained-off area where the unveiling would take place. The walls had been painted a deep crimson color, and velvet curtains of the same color tied back with golden cords were arranged artfully around the space. Ornate candelabras were scattered around on small tables, giving the area a mysterious, gothic feel. Brienne loved it immediately.

“Oh, Pod, this looks amazing.”

“Thanks, I was hoping you’d like it,” Pod said proudly. “The team and I have been working to get it just right.”

“Well, you all did a brilliant job,” Brienne spoke loudly so that the other team members who were uncrating the pieces for the exhibit could hear her. They looked up and smiled.

“Come see,” Podrick said, leading Brienne over to one of the crates. Brienne reached into her long-sweatered pocked and pulled out a pair of white gloves. Slipping them on her long delicate hands, she gently reached into the crate and pulled out one of the works of art.

It was a mask, made of leather and velvet, with precious gems and gold. Brienne held it up before her eyes and sighed happily.

“Everyone look at this, this is absolutely exquisite,” she whispered as her team gathered around her. “This is almost four hundred years old.”

The focus of the exhibit was to be a collection of masks much like this one, which were all created back in the times when royalty ruled King’s Landing instead of corporations. They were each made of different materials in different designs, but each one delicate and beautiful. All in all, there were twenty in total.

“The Faces of the Stranger,” Brienne smiled as she looked over to where one of the maintenance workers was painting just that on the main wall of the exhibit. She turned back to her team and began excitedly talking.

“These masks were made specifically for a ball and feast that was held each year on the Stranger’s Day. Nobles would come from all around for the event and it was one of the grandest affairs each year. Everyone would dress up in festive attire and everyone had to wear a mask like one of these. These are the only masks that remain from that time,” Brienne sighed again. “I would love to have seen the Red Keep during that time, it must have been quite a sight.”

King’s Landing University was built out of the remaining buildings that were left of the Red Keep and the surrounding area. There were modern accommodations and lecture halls now, but there was quite a bit of the old Keep left, and the students used it for its gardens and courtyards, the library and dining hall, and even some dormitory rooms.

Placing the mask back on top of the crate, she moved to open a second one. “Right everyone, let’s get them all unpacked and then see how we want to group them on the walls.”

Podrick and the rest of the team began gingerly removing the masks from the crates and placing them on a table covered with a velvet cloth so they could see which ones would look best together. They were all kicking ideas back and forth when a security guard pulled one of the barrier curtains aside and entered the space.

“Excuse me, Miss Tarth?”

Brienne spun around and smiled. “Lyra, how many times have I told you, it’s just Brienne.”

“I’m sorry, Brienne,” Lyra smiled back. “Pardon the interruption but there’s someone here to see you.”

“Oh? Who is—”

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jaime Lannister appeared through the gap in the curtains. He was dressed in a business suit, every perfect hair in place, looking absurdly handsome like he always did. Brienne blushed and swallowed nervously.

“Mr. Lannister! What a lovely surprise, please come in,” Brienne said, walking over to him to shake his hand.

Jaime cocked an eyebrow at her. “ _Mr._ Lannister? Come now, Brienne, I think we know each other better than that.”

Brienne laughed nervously and looked at her feet. “Alright, how about Mr. _Big Shot_ then?” She teased him back. Jaime gave her a playful scowl. Suddenly growing nervous under Jaime’s intense stare, Brienne turned back to the others.

“Um…everyone, I’d like you all to meet Jaime Lannister of Lannister Corporation, who is one of our very generous patrons. She shifted the focus off of herself onto her team, but Jaime smiled at her but played along. Two of the girls on the team giggled and whispered to each other.

“Hello, everyone, I hope I’m not interrupting your work. I figured I would come see what all our money was going towards,” he winked at Brienne.

“Not at all, sir, please come have a look,” Podrick noticed Brienne’s fidgeting and decided he would rescue her. He steered Jaime over to the masks on the table. “This is going to be an exhibit of masks from the old Stranger’s Day celebrations of centuries past.”

Jaime leaned over to get a closer look. “These are incredible,” he said, studying each one. Straightening up again, he looked back to Brienne. “I bet those old feasts were really something.”

Brienne nodded. “I’d love to travel back in time to go to one.”

“When does this exhibit open?” Jaime pondered, walking slowly around the room, taking in the décor.

“This Saturday,” Podrick answered. “We’re having a grand opening party, you should come.”

Brienne gasped. “Yes! What a wonderful idea! You can be our official ribbon cutter!” She clapped her hands together. “I was going to do it myself, but having you do it would be much more appropriate, considering your family’s generous donations have made this happen.”

Jaime put his hands in his pockets as he continued to make a slow circle of the room. Finally stopping in front of Brienne, he gave her one of his mischievous looks.

“I’d be honored, and I’ll do it on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“That you be my date for the occasion.”

Brienne’s mouth dropped open as a few of the members of her team made “Ooooooo” noises and giggled again. Podrick turned and gave them a look.

“I, uh…” Brienne fumbled for words. “I think that can be arranged.”

Jaime brightened up again. “Excellent! It’s a date. I will see you Saturday…unless I see you before that at _Captain Jack’s,_ ” he winked at her again.

Brienne blushed again, which caused more tittering from the group.

“Alright you louts, back to work,” she quipped, smiling shyly so they knew she wasn’t actually mad. “I’m going to show Mr. Lannister around a bit, so he can see what his _money_ is going towards,” she snarked.

Jaime looked all around at the paintings and sculptures lining the halls as he and Brienne meandered slowly throughout the museum.

“You know, I really do need to come here more often,” he noted, stopping to look at a large painting of lions hunting a stag. “I like the atmosphere.”

“I love it here,” Brienne answered. “No matter what kind of a day you’re having, you can always come here and just… _be._ I can sit for hours in peace and just look at the works that are here. They almost feel like friends and they never judge you.”

Jaime searched her face, taking in her faraway expression as she looked at another painting.

“Do you get judged a lot?” He asked softly.

Brienne snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, I…well…doesn’t everyone really?”

Jaime thought for a second. “I suppose so, I’m judged all the time.”

“You?” Brienne was surprised someone as perfect as Jaime would ever be under scrutiny. “Whatever for?”

Jaime shrugged. “People look at me and immediately think rich, spoiled brat who never had to work for anything in his life…when in reality, my father was a very difficult man to grow up with, very difficult to please.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Brienne whispered.

“It also doesn’t help that I’m dyslexic,” he continued. “Made school rather difficult, which also angered him, because he didn’t understand what it was like. I struggled, but it made me work harder, and I eventually made it through university and here I am now. But no one sees all that…they just see me as Tywin Lannister’s golden son.”

Without realizing she was doing it, Brienne reached out and took Jaime’s hand in hers. Now it was Jaime’s turn to blush.

“Wow,” he chuckled nervously. “Not sure where all that came from. Bet you’re sorry you asked.”

Brienne brought her other hand up to encase Jaime’s hand completely in both of hers.

“Not at all,” she said, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. “Quite the opposite, actually. Thank you for trusting me with something so personal.”

Jaime grinned. “I can’t help it, you make me feel at ease somehow, like I can tell you anything.”

Brienne smiled. “I’m glad.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Which one?”

“Do you get judged a lot?”

Brienne looked down, not realizing that she was still holding Jaime’s hand.

“Oh. Well, yes…I mean, _look_ at me.”

“I am looking at you,” Jaime replied in a husky whisper. “I don’t see a problem.”

Brienne laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, I’m too tall, I’m somewhat gangly, my nose is a bit crooked…shall I go on?”

“You’re the same height as I am, which makes it pretty perfect to me,” Jaime smirked at her. “You have legs that go on for miles, and the most astonishing pair of blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Brienne froze, suddenly at a loss for words.

_No one has ever pointed out my good parts before, usually it’s only the flaws._

“I…really?” She looked down again. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You are quite welcome,” he squeezed her hand. “Now, I am quite hungry. Is there a cafeteria here?”

Brienne nodded. “There is.”

Jaime offered her his arm. “Take a man to lunch?”

Brienne smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“I’d love to.”


	5. Tell Her About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have their first official date...and then some. I think I may have out-fluffed myself on this one haha. Tooth-rotting material incoming!

“Slow down, you crazy child. You are not worthless. You are worthy of love. You are a good person. He can’t hurt you anymore. He is _nothing_.”

Brienne repeated her usual mantra to herself in the bathroom mirror, having done battle with Hyle’s voice in her head for most of the afternoon. She looked down at her phone resting on the sink.

6:13 pm.

"And so it goes."

She sighed. Jaime would be arriving any minute now to take her to the exhibition opening and here she was trying to quell another anxiety attack. Turning around and leaving the bathroom, she stopped to check herself in her full-length mirror for what seemed like the umpteeth time.

She was wearing a long, strapless, black velvet dress that had a slit up one leg, showing what Brienne deemed was “just enough, but not too much”. She had opted for flat shoes so that she wouldn’t tower over Jaime on their first official formal outing together. They were pretty much the same height on even ground, but she didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable by wearing heels, nor did she want to make herself stand out any more than she normally did.

She had pinned her hair up in a loose yet elegant updo, with a few tendrils of her white-blonde hair falling artfully around her neck and shoulders. The final touch was her mother’s sapphire necklace, something that had been handed down throughout the generations of her family.

Chasing away Hyle’s critical voice from her head, she decided she was ready, and made her way out to the living area before she changed her mind. Just as she went to the kitchen to grab some water, her doorbell sounded. Taking a deep breath and collecting herself, she went to answer it.

If Jaime Lannister was handsome in normal clothing, there were no words for what he looked like now…dressed in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back and smelling wonderfully of expensive cologne. Brienne didn’t even realize her mouth had fallen open as she looked him up and down.

When he noticed her unabashed stare, he twirled around in front of her, smirking.

“Like what you see? Did I do alright?”

Brienne stayed silent for a few seconds before snapping back to reality.

“What? I…oh, yes! Yes, I’m sorry, please come in,” she stood back and held the door open for him. Jaime seemed to take delight in the way she was flustered.

“Thank you, and might I say you look…” it was Jaime’s turn to be speechless. “Wow,” he whispered, taking in her appearance. “Look at you, uptown girl, you look incredible.”

_Take that, Hyle._

Brienne blushed further. “Thank you, you look very nice yourself.”

Jaime made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Pfft, this old thing? It was just something I had hanging in my closet,” he grinned at her.

Brienne shook her head and snorted as Jaime began wandering around her apartment looking at her décor. He was particularly drawn to the small collection of swords she had hanging on one wall.

“Wow, these are really something,” he said, marveling at the different blades. “Where did these come from?”

“Oh, those are replicas of some historical pieces,” Brienne said, shrugging as she went to the hall closet to get her shawl. “I don’t know, I just like swords.”

“You get more interesting by the minute,” Jaime winked at her. He looked around her living room at the pristinely clean furniture, the cozy blankets folded on the back of the couch, the perfectly fluffed pillows. “You know, I think this is the cleanest apartment I’ve ever seen.”

Brienne laughed. “I can be a little OCD sometimes. My bedroom isn’t nearly as neat.”

“I wouldn’t presume to ask you to show me,” Jaime said with a gravely timbre to his voice, making Brienne blush again.

Adjusting her shawl around her shoulders, Brienne reached for her clutch bag off the kitchen counter.

“Shall we?”

“After you, my lady,” Jaime said, making a grand sweeping gesture with his arm. “Our carriage awaits downstairs.”

“Oh? My, how fancy.”

“Well, it’s just my driver, really, but the car is nice.”

Brienne giggled. “You have a driver?”

“I do, but honestly I don’t use him very much, but I thought tonight the occasion, and the company, called for it,” he smiled at her again, making her insides flutter.

“I’m flattered,” Brienne uttered softly.

“And I, my lady,” Jaime said, offering her his arm. “Am honored.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the museum just before 7:00. Jaime was a perfect gentleman and opened Brienne’s car door for her and offered her his hand so she could get out easily. She once again took Jaime’s arm as they ascended the steps leading to the museum’s entrance.

The museum was buzzing with activity, as patrons, members, and museum staff all gathered for the opening and dedication of the “Faces of the Stranger” exhibit. The theme for the evening was masks, of course, and every attendee was given a generic black velvet masquerade mask upon arrival, in order to keep with the fun aspect of the evening.

Champagne and hors d’oeuvres were being passed around by catering staff as the King’s Landing elite mingled with one another. Several people recognized Jaime of course and vied for his attention, but he kept deflecting them by putting the spotlight on Brienne, introducing her around as the head curator and praising her for the job she did putting the exhibition together. The sycophants wishing to please Jaime played along for show. Brienne also wasn’t ignorant of the stares and whispers that followed her and Jaime around, people wondering how she ended up on Jaime’s arm.

They eventually found the rest of Brienne’s team, who were excitedly chattering to one another in a corner near where the ribbon cutting would take place. Podrick beamed Brienne a bright smile when he saw her approaching.

“Hello, all,” Brienne said. “How are you all holding up?”

The two girls on the team giggled and whispered upon seeing Jaime again. Podrick and the other man on the team simply rolled their eyes.

“We’re doing fine,” Pod answered. “Very excited, we’ve never been a part of anything like this before.”

“You know,” Jaime interjected. “I just realized I don’t know your names.”

“Oh, my goodness, how rude of me,” Brienne gasped. “Podrick, Isha, Daris, and Stelsa.” Brienne gestured at each one of them in turn.

“Then I am officially pleased to make your acquaintance,” Jaime said, once again flashing his heart-melting smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister,” Pod replied.

“Please, call me Jaime.”

“Jaime,” Isha sighed wistfully.

“Ladies, gentlemen, distinguished guests,” the president of the museum’s voice came over the audio system, saving Jaime from what was sure to be embarrassment.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming this evening, as we prepare to unveil an exhibition like no other. The masks you will see tonight and for many years to come, were recently discovered in one of the locked off rooms of the Red Keep right here in King’s Landing. Now, they can be shared with the whole world.”

A round of applause spread throughout the assembled crowd and the museum’s president continued giving the history of the Stranger’s Day festivities and the masks themselves. After he spoke for a few minutes, he thanked Brienne and her team for all of their work, and then motioned towards Jaime.

“And now I’d like to introduce our guest of honor who will be performing the official ribbon-cutting ceremony this evening. His family is one of our most generous patrons here at the museum, and it is my pleasure to have Jaime Lannister, senior vice president of Lannister Corporation, here with us tonight.”

The crowd once again burst into applause as Jaime surprised Brienne by grabbing her hand and dragging her up towards the front with him.

“Jaime, no, what are you doing?” Brienne protested. He turned back and whispered in her ear.

“This is your night, too.”

Jaime shook hands with the museum president and then they walked over to where a large golden ribbon was stretched across the curtained-off exhibit. After posing for a few photos, Jaime, along with Brienne, cut the ribbon and the exhibit was officially opened. When the ribbon fell, the curtains were opened and the crowd was allowed in.

People gawked and gasped over the masks, stopping at each station to wax poetic about the different designs. Brienne and her team had arranged them all in groups of four so that they were spread out across the space and no one would be right on top of each other as they admired them.

Brienne stood at the back of the crowd, taking in little snippets of conversation, listening to what people thought of the exhibit. Jaime strolled up next to her and nudged her with his elbow.

“I’d say the evening is a success,” he leaned over and mumbled quietly to her.

Brienne smiled at him. “Yes, thank you for helping make it one. I think your presence really impressed my boss.” She giggled, gesturing with a nod towards the museum president.

“I’d sing your praises to anyone who would listen,” Jaime said innocently.

Brienne looked at him, her brows furrowed in disbelief. Jaime’s expression soon mirrored hers.

“What?”

Brienne smiled and shook her head. “I…I’ve…just never had anyone…I don’t know…want to champion me before.”

“A pity for them, but a blessing for me,” Jaime grinned mischievously.

Brienne blushed. “It’s just a strange feeling, that’s all.”

She was afraid to get her hopes up for fear of having her heart broken again. But this was _Jaime Lannister_. Probably the most eligible bachelor in all of King’s Landing…probably all of Westeros, truth be told. And he had spent the better part of two weeks with _her._

_Stop looking for the other shoe to drop and just enjoy it._

The evening went on, and eventually people began to drift out, leaving just the museum staff. Jaime looked at his watch.

“Only 10:00, the night is still young!” He exclaimed.

“I know, I don’t feel like going home yet,” Stelsa pouted.

“Oh! I have an idea,” Brienne said. “Why don’t we all go to _Captain Jack’s_ to celebrate? It’s Saturday, so they’ll have a live band. Should be fun.”

“Dressed like this?” Podrick interjected, nothing they were all in tuxedos and rather fancy dresses.

“Sure, why not?” Isha replied. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“I love it,” Jaime said. “I’ll go inform my driver, I’m sure he can take all of us.”

Before Jaime could leave, the president of the museum came over to them, reaching out to enthusiastically shake Brienne’s hand.

“Well done, Miss Tarth, congratulations on a successful opening, you’ve done an incredible job.”

“Thank you so much, sir,” Brienne beamed.

“And thank you, Mr. Lannister, for attending and being our guest of honor.”

“Anything for this little lady,” Jaime teased. “Please excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Brienne watched him disappear around the corner on his way to converse with his driver, as her boss turned to congratulate the rest of her team.

_What is going on? Jaime can’t really be serious about me, can he? I’m not anything remotely close to the women in the circles he runs in. He could have his pick of anyone in the world._

Moments later he reappeared, absurdly handsome as ever.

“Everyone! Our chariot awaits, let's make this a real Stranger's Day celebration and go revel!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Captain Jack’s_ was its usual raucous, crowded self like it was every Saturday night. There was yet another live band playing, people were dancing and singing, and Gilly, Davos, and the rest of the weekend staff were swamped.

When Brienne, Jaime, and the rest of their group entered, Davos noticed them and smiled and waved. He then motioned towards the back of the bar, silently telling them that there were a couple of vacant tables there, since everyone was up front watching the band.

Jaime nodded and gently put his hand on the small of Brienne’s back, guiding her through the crowd. Brienne felt a thrill rush through her skin at Jaime’s touch, yet again making her wonder if this entire evening had been real.

Once they were all seated at one of the back tables, Davos appeared, slinging his bar towel over his shoulder.

“Well, don’t you all look fancy tonight. How did the opening go?”

“Very well, Davos, thank you,” Brienne answered. Davos turned to Jaime.

“And look at you in your penguin suit, this is more of what I expect your life is like outside of here,” Davos laughed.

“Just helping out our little Brienne here,” Jaime grinned, placing his hand on Brienne’s bare shoulder. Isha and Stelsa exchanged a look and hidden smirks. Davos winked at Brienne, who in turn smiled and blushed. Jaime took note of the fact her blush did in fact spread to her chest.

Davos took their first round order and headed back to the bar to get their drinks. The band started another song, and the group found themselves needed to shout to each other, but it didn’t hinder their good time. At one point, Podrick went to help Davos mix drinks, as he used to bartend when he was in school. Isha and Stelsa went to dance, while Daris slinked off to chat up a lady he had noticed when they arrived. This left Jaime and Brienne alone at their table with an array of drinks scattered around them.

“I hope you’ve had a nice time tonight,” Jaime gave her one of his dazzling smiles. Brienne took a sip of her drink and nodded.

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for being our guest of honor tonight,” she answered coyly. “I think I scored big bonus points with my boss.”

“Well, I hope he appreciates you.”

Brienne smiled again and put her drink down. Shifting in the circular booth, she turned her body to face him.

“Jaime…what exactly is happening here?”

“What?”

“I think you know,” she teased him.

“I truly don’t.”

She gestured back and forth between them with her hand. “This. Us.”

Jaime took a sip of his whisky and smiled into his glass.

_“This,_ is me enjoying spending time with you,” he answered, looking up at her from underneath a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead. “I find you fascinating, you’re not like anyone else I’ve ever met.”

Brienne let out a sniff of a laugh. “I do tend to stand out I suppose. I don’t really fit in anywhere.”

_Ugh, not now, brain._

“Au contraire,” Jaime said, sitting up straighter. “You’re magnificent.”

“Not many people think the way you do,” Brienne continued.

_What am I doing?_ Maybe the drink was making her bold.

Jaime drew his brows together, obviously more curious now. “Why do you say that?”

_Well, you started this, you’re all in now._

Brienne sighed. “Let’s just say I’ve faced my share of unkind people, enough to last a lifetime. I was teased a lot growing up because of my height and my interests. I’ve only had two boyfriends in my life, I’m somewhat awkward, like I mentioned I kind of stick out like a sore thumb.”

_Oh gods, please stop before you make a complete fool of yourself._

“And like _I_ mentioned, that’s why I like you,” Jaime’s smooth voice once again made her insides flip. “All my life people have always wanted something from me. Because of my family, or other reasons, I don’t know. No one has ever cared about me for me, or anything I was interested in. They just wanted either the Lannister name or to trap me somehow.”

“That’s awful,” Brienne empathized.

Jaime shrugged. “It makes for a very lonely life, always being suspicious of people.”

Brienne nodded. “I know how that feels.”

“You know, you still haven’t told me why you hate that song so much.”

Brienne smiled but shook her head. “Not yet, I’m not quite ready for that, I don’t think.”

Jaime studied her face for a few moments before replying. “Okay, whenever you feel the time is right, I’ll be here.”

Brienne reached out to put her hand over his. “Thank you. And thank you for…I don’t know…not running away?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

The night went on and they ended up staying to help Davos close down the bar. After seeing Isha, Stelsa, Daris, and Podrick were safely in cabs on their way home, that left Brienne and Jaime standing outside _Captain Jack’s,_ as Jaime had sent his driver home earlier since they didn’t know how late they would be out. So now they stood on the sidewalk, neither one of them wanting to say goodnight. After a bit of awkward silence, Jaime turned to Brienne.

“I’m starving, and I don’t want to leave you yet,” he laughed. “Want to see if we can find something to eat?”

Brienne giggled at him. “Well, if you’re not adverse to coming back to my place, there’s a great pizza place in my neighborhood that delivers until 4:00 am.”

Jaime clapped his hands together. “Yes! Perfect.” Placing two fingers in his mouth, he let out a loud whistle and waved down a cab. When it arrived, Jaime took off his jacket and placed it around Brienne’s shoulders before opening the door for her.

“It’s getting chilly,” he said gallantly.

“So chivalrous,” Brienne laughed.

“I always thought I would have made a great knight if I had been born in another time,” Jaime puffed his chest out and smiled, making Brienne laugh harder.

They made small talk in the cab on their way back to Brienne’s apartment, and Brienne even made the bold move, for her anyway, of taking and holding Jaime’s hand during the ride.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Brienne said as she pushed the door open, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter. Taking Jaime’s jacket off, she placed it gently on the back of one of her barstools so that it wouldn’t wrinkle.

“Mind if I take my shoes off?” Jaime asked, looking around. “You have such nice carpeting and furniture, I wouldn’t want to ruin them.”

“Of course, go right ahead,” Brienne answered. “I’m just going to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back. By the way, mushrooms and black olives ok with you?”

“Throw some sausage on there too and I’m right there with you,” Jaime replied, taking off his bowtie and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt.

“Alright, you got it,” Brienne pulled out her phone from her purse and pulled up the speed dial number. “How hungry are you?”

“Famished,” Jaime said, making himself at home on Brienne’s couch.

“Yes, hello,” Brienne said into the phone. “Could I get a large pizza with mushroom, sausage, and black olive, an order of six garlic knots, and some fried zucchini sticks please.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows.

“Apparently you’re hungry as well.”

Brienne stuck her tongue out at him. “Yes, delivery please…yes, that’s the address…alright thank you, bye.”

“Are we going to be able to eat all that?” Jaime snarked.

“If not, it’s lunch for tomorrow, and maybe even then some. I’ll be right back.”

Brienne went off into her bedroom as Jaime reached for the remote and turned on the television.

_Wow, this feels so natural._

Stretching out his long legs on the couch, which actually more resembled a large bed, with a huge ottoman section that took up almost the entire thing. Various fuzzy blankets and pillows were draped all over, making Jaime smile.

_She likes to be cozy it seems._

Minutes later Brienne reappeared, still in her black velvet dress, but now sporting a pink hoodie over it and a pair of matching pink fuzzy slippers. She had also taken her hair down, and it fell about her shoulders in blonde waves. Jaime was immediately entranced.

_Very cozy, indeed._

Jaime smiled lazily at her. “Well, don’t you look adorable.”

Brienne blushed again and sat down next to him, curling her legs under her.

“Is there anything in particular you want to watch?” Jaime asked.

_You._

“There should be some movie on somewhere,” Brienne took the remote from him and began to channel-hop. Finally giving up and looking at the guide, she found an old black and white movie. They made small talk in between paying attention to the movie while waiting for their food to arrive. When it finally did, Brienne paid the delivery person, and brought the entire stack of containers over to the couch and dropped them next to Jaime, who sat up very excitedly and rubbed his hands together.

Brienne went to get napkins, which ended up just being a roll of paper towels, and then went to the fridge.

“What would you like to drink? I have beer, wine, water, tea, some questionable looking juice…”

“Red wine would be lovely, I think.”

Brienne reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle. “Red it is.” Without even getting any glasses, she simply brought the bottle over to the food. “I think we know each other well enough by now to just drink from the bottle.”

Jaime laughed. “A no-frills woman, I like it.”

They ate and drank and watched their movie, and quite to both of their surprise, they ended up eating most of the food. When they were done, Jaime sat back with a satisfied sigh and rubbed his stomach.

“You’re going to have to roll me out of here,” he laughed.

“Told you their food was good,” Brienne winked at him before taking a swig of the wine.

“Outstanding, yes.”

Fluffing up some of the pillows behind him, Jaime settled back again, looking rather sated and sleepy. They went back to watching the movie until Brienne broke the silence.

“Jaime, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, I’m an open book.”

“The song,” she took a deep breath. “You mentioned it was _yours_ …why do you like it so much?”

Jaime sighed and then grew silent, his face taking on a faraway look. Finally, he just shrugged.

“It was my parents’ favorite song,” he began. “They were so in love, it was a rare relationship.”

“Was?”

Jaime nodded. “I lost my mother when I was nine years old.”

“Oh, Jaime, I’m so sorry,” Brienne reached for his hand again.

“About three years after my younger brother was born, my mother got sick. My father was beside himself, but he was always strong for her, and always did whatever he could to keep her spirits up. So that song…they used to dance to it in the living room. He’d always make her smile and laugh by dancing with her. I used to sneak in and watch them, and it made me happy to see my mother smile, even though she grew weaker and weaker over time. When the day came that she couldn’t dance anymore, my father would sing the song to her while he held her.”

Brienne saw tears forming in Jaime’s eyes, and she brought her other hand up to enclose his hand in both of hers.

“That song makes me think of happier times, I guess,” he said softly, his eyelids growing heavy.

“Thank you for telling me that, that must have been hard,” Brienne whispered. "I promise you I'll return the favor when I'm ready."

Jaime merely gave her a tired smile.

Brienne nodded and stroked the back of his hand with her thumbs. The motion only seemed to make Jaime more drowsy. They returned their attention to the movie, and it wasn’t before long that Brienne realized Jaime was soundly asleep, his breathing deep and even next to her, his hand still in hers.

_He’s even more stupidly handsome in his sleep._

Brienne smiled and reached over to grab one of the blankets. She set about gently tucking it around him, doing her best not to wake him. Sensing that he had been wrapped in softness, Jaime snuggled down further into the couch and made a soft, satisfied noise in his throat.

Brienne smiled wider and couldn’t resist reaching out and running her fingers softly through his hair. Jaime smiled in his sleep.

_This can’t be real. This is too perfect._

Brienne tried to cut off the negative thoughts before they started and mouthed her mantra to herself.

“And so it goes.”


End file.
